Love Triangle
by Kawaii Drummer Demoness
Summary: Rated for swearing and sexual jokes. The tantei and their buddies go play... paintball! Fun, ne? R


Hi everyone!  
  
Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if the Tantei were running around through the woods with. . . paintball guns? Or. . . what if Ryuu was no longer interested in a certain fire demon?! I found myself wondering this. . . so I decided to write about it! Oh, and I'm adding my "friend" (heh heh heh) in. We'll call him. . . Kohaku. He's my lab partner.  
  
Oh, and Rei's in this one. He's just a random bishounen . . . who is MINE! Ryuu thought I should pair her with Nuriko in this one . . . so I did. He's a random bishounen too!  
  
Ayame is in this one also. Feh, who knows, we might even see a little bit of Kiara too!  
  
And now for the disclaimer.  
  
Kohaku: Can I do it?  
  
Eh, what the hell. Sure.  
  
Kohaku: yes! Okay . . . Ri-chan owns, well . . . nothing. Except for herself and this idea.  
  
Thank you for reminding us, Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku: Anytime.  
  
And to Riku: I'm really sorry, but you're not in this one . . . ^.^  
  
~*~*~* In a Car ~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa - are we there yet?  
  
Kurama - Almost.  
  
Ryuu - Well, we would be there if Kurama didn't drive so slow.  
  
Rei - told you I should have driven.  
  
Rinoa - That thought scares me.  
  
Ayame - It's kind of mean of you guys to put Yusuke and Kuwabara in the trunk.  
  
Ryuu - Would you rather it be you?  
  
Kurama - Don't be mean to Aya.  
  
Rinoa - And why does Ayame get to sit in the front and I'm stuck sitting in Rei's lap?!  
  
Hiei - Because the kitsune loves Ayame.  
  
Ryuu - Yeah, but all five of us are crammed back here. That's not very fair.  
  
Kohaku - Yeah. Why do we have to be back here? I'm driving on the way home.  
  
Rei - No, I am!  
  
Kohaku - No. I am, bastard!  
  
Rinoa - Stop arguing! I'm driving back!  
  
(Everyone blinks a few times)  
  
Rinoa - What? Why can't I?  
  
Ryuu - *mumble* Because we don't want to die, stupid Koorime.  
  
Rinoa - *glares at Ryuu* What was that?!  
  
Ryuu - I said your driving sucks!  
  
Rinoa - You know . . . if Rei hadn't just grabbed my arm, I would have punched you.  
  
Rei - That's exactly why I did, Rin.  
  
Ryuu - *laughs*  
  
Hiei - Shut up, Ryuu.  
  
Ryuu - Okay, Hiei-sama!  
  
(And. . . all of a sudden a familiar song comes on the radio)  
  
Song - I'm so happy, 'cause today I've found my friends, they're in my head. . .  
  
Rinoa and Ryuu - *remember an inside joke* *look at each other* Remember that? *Laugh*  
  
Everyone else - *are utterly clueless*  
  
Rei - Huh?  
  
Rinoa - *smiles* Don't worry about it. ^.^  
  
Kohaku - Does anyone else hear that?  
  
Ryuu - You mean the faint sound of two idiots screaming?  
  
Kohaku - Yes.  
  
Rinoa - Yes. I hear them. I wonder what they're doing . . .  
  
Ryuu - Oh . . . scary thought.  
  
~*~*~* At the Paintball Place ~*~*~*  
  
Everyone - *pay for admission*  
  
Kurama - So, should we have teams of two . . . or three . . . or . . .  
  
Hiei - I'm by myself.  
  
Ryuu - Why do we need to be in groups anyway?  
  
Ayame - *smile (she wants to be alone with Kurama . . . heh heh heh)* Groups of two.  
  
Kurama - Okay.  
  
Ryuu - Fine.  
  
Ayame - I'm with Kurama.  
  
Rei - *pulls Rinoa toward him* I get Rinoa!  
  
Kohaku - Hmm. . . Ryuu, Yusuke or Kuwabara . . . Hmm. . . R- . . . Yusuke.  
  
Ryuu - You meant to put me with Kuwabara! You can't do that!  
  
Kohaku - Sure I can.  
  
Kurama - And each team needs different colored paintballs.  
  
Hiei - I get black.  
  
Kohaku - PINK!  
  
Everyone - *stares at Kohaku . . .* *wonders about him*  
  
Rei - What color, Rin?  
  
Rinoa - *smiles* You're going to let me choose?  
  
Rei - Yeah.  
  
Rinoa - Umm . . . blue!  
  
Ayame - Aww, I wanted blue . . .  
  
Rinoa - Oh . . . I'm sorry, Aya. You can have blue if you want.  
  
Ayame - *looks at Kurama's pretty red hair* That's okay. We'll get red.  
  
Rinoa - Okay! We get blue! *Is happy*  
  
Rei - *smiles*  
  
Ryuu - PURPLE!  
  
Kuwabara - No. Purple's a gay color!  
  
Ryuu - *glares at him* Purple.  
  
Kuwabara - *is a tiny bit scared* okay . . .  
  
(And so the groups wander off into the woods in different directions)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ayame - I'm glad I didn't bring Kiri or Koso. They would have had to stay in the car.  
  
Kurama - You should have left them at Rinoa's house, they love playing there.  
  
Ayame - *laughs* I know, they love Rin. She's going to babysit them for a week while I'm in Makai.  
  
Kurama - You picked the right person, Rinoa's good with animals.  
  
Ayame - Aren't all Koorime?  
  
Kurama - So are kitsunes. *Holds her hand*  
  
Ayame - *blushes* I guess so! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hiei - *jumps up into a tree* *thinking* maybe I should have paired up with Ryuu . . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke - So, when are we supposed to go look for everyone?  
  
Kohaku - Seven more minutes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara - Why do WE have to look for everyone?  
  
Ryuu - It's not only us looking for everyone. Yusuke and Kohaku are helping us look too.  
  
Kuwabara - I know.  
  
Ryuu - and knowing Hiei, he's hiding in a tree somewhere, so he'd probably be easy to find as long as we look up.  
  
Kuwabara - *isn't listening*  
  
Ryuu - And Kurama and Ayame would probably . . . Kuwabara, are you listening to me?!  
  
Kuwabara - Uh. . . yes?  
  
Ryuu - *bonks him over the head with her paintball gun*  
  
Kuwabara - Oww . . .  
  
Ryuu - I can't believe I got stuck with you of all people!  
  
Kuwabara - That's okay. *Casually places his arm around her waist* I know you still love me.  
  
Ryuu - WHAT THE FUCK?! *Slaps him*  
  
Kuwabara - *with a red handprint on his face* Oww . . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rei - Do you have any idea where we're going?  
  
Rinoa - Do I look like I know where we're going? *Smiles innocently*  
  
Rei - You have no idea?  
  
Rinoa - Exactly.  
  
Rei - *laughs*  
  
Rinoa - Hey. Stop, it isn't funny.  
  
Rei - Aww . . . sorry, Rin.  
  
Rinoa - You should be.  
  
Rei - Oh. Well in that case I'm not.  
  
Rinoa - . . . really . . .?  
  
Rei - No.  
  
Rinoa - How much longer?  
  
Rei - Two more minutes.  
  
Rinoa - Oh . . .  
  
Rei - So. . .  
  
Rinoa - We should hide somewhere . . .  
  
Rei - Umm. . . where. . .?  
  
Rinoa - I don't know . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kohaku - Okay. Let's go find everyone.  
  
Yusuke - Okay. You go that way; I'll go this way.  
  
Kohaku - *walks away* Okay. Hey, if you see Kuwabara shoot him. Just for the hell of it.  
  
Yusuke - *laughs*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara - Whee! Let's go!  
  
Ryuu - fine.  
  
(SUDDENLY! A guy with pretty purple hair walks up behind Ryuu)  
  
Guy - *gently places his hand on her shoulder* hey.  
  
Ryuu - *turns around* Nuriko!  
  
Kuwabara - Who's he?  
  
Ryuu - My koibito! *Hugs Nuriko*  
  
(And, little do they know, they are being watched . . . from above)  
  
Hiei - *looks shocked* *whispers* Ryuu . . .  
  
(Black blur. He's gone.)  
  
Ryuu - You can come with me, Nuriko. ^.^  
  
Nuriko - Okay.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa - This is fun! *hugs Rei*  
  
Rei - *smiles* Yeah.  
  
(The two hear the sound of leaves crunching under someone's feet)  
  
Rei - *whispers* Shh. . . Don't move.  
  
Rinoa - . . .  
  
(A pink paintball bursts next to them)  
  
Rei - Fuck! *Grabs Rinoa's hand and runs*  
  
Rinoa - eep!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke - I don't see anyone . . . maybe . . . I'm blind. Or maybe I'm just stupid.  
  
(Suddenly, a black paintball comes flying out of nowhere, hitting Yusuke in the shoulder)  
  
Yusuke - Shit! Hiei!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa - REEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Rei - What? *Lets her hand go*  
  
Rinoa - Gah! They shot me! It hurts! Rei!!  
  
Rei - Where'd it hit you?  
  
Rinoa - My leg!  
  
Rei - You'll be okay.  
  
Rinoa - I know.  
  
Rei - But we can't stop running.  
  
Rinoa - 'kay!  
  
Rei - . . .  
  
Rinoa - Eep! *Trips over . . . herself? Or a rock . . .?*  
  
Rei - Shit! *Stops* You okay?  
  
Rinoa - Yeah.  
  
Ryuu - Shoot him!  
  
Nuriko - *misses* Damn.  
  
Rei - Come on!  
  
Rinoa - Just go!  
  
Rei - Okay. *runs from the psycho fire demon and Nuriko*  
  
Kohaku - *Stops in front of her* You okay? *helps her up*  
  
Rinoa - Yeah.  
  
Kohaku - Sorry. I didn't think I'd actually hit you.  
  
Rinoa - *laughs* Where's Yusuke?  
  
Kohaku - I dunno.  
  
Rinoa - Oh. Hey. . . can I shoot you?  
  
Kohaku - No!  
  
Rinoa - Pleeeeeease?  
  
Kohaku - Not from up close.  
  
Rinoa - Umm. . . *walks a few feet away* Now?  
  
Kohaku - *smiles* You're not THAT far away. . . but sure, go ahead. Since I hit you.  
  
Rinoa - 'Kay! *shoots Kohaku*  
  
Kohaku - OWW! FUCK! *falls over*  
  
(And for those of you who can't figure this out, Rinoa accidentally shot matt in the goods)  
  
Rinoa - Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! *Trying not to laugh* Are you okay? I'm so sorry!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kurama - A bird.  
  
Ayame - Hee hee. It's cute.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara - RYUU! You can't just go running off with Nuriko! You're supposed to be finding people!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rei - (Is thinking the following) Shit! There's no telling who's trying to kill Rin. . .  
  
Ryuu - Forget it. *stops running*  
  
Nuriko - You're just going to let him run away?  
  
Ryuu - Yeah. Someone else will get him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa - Kohaku, I'm really, really sorry.  
  
Kohaku - *is now standing up* It's okay. I guess.  
  
Rinoa - Sorry.  
  
Kohaku - You know, you're a crazy little bitch. *laughs*  
  
Rinoa - What was that?  
  
Kohaku - *begins to walk away* Oh, nothing.  
  
Rinoa - *laughs* I'll take that as a compliment coming from you.  
  
Kohaku - That's what it was. *laughs*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Nuriko - I missed you.  
  
Ryuu - Really?  
  
Nuriko - Yeah. . . So why are you guys here of all places?  
  
Ryuu - Umm. . . You know how Rin and Rei come up with these crazy ideas. . . they had to do a lot of convi-  
  
Nuriko - I love you. *kisses Ryuu*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hiei - *jumping from tree to tree* that's why she hasn't been bothering me. . . *sees someone on the ground below* Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa - Hiei?  
  
Hiei - *jumps down to the ground* I need your help.  
  
Rinoa - My help? But I'm just a stupid Koorime.  
  
Hiei - Rinoa, I'm half Koorime too.  
  
Rinoa - You don't tell a lot of people that, do you?  
  
Hiei - No.  
  
Rinoa - But I knew that. Kurama told me. But I didn't think you'd ever confess.  
  
Hiei - Yeah.  
  
Rinoa - So that's something we have in common.  
  
Hiei - Yeah.  
  
Rinoa - So what do you need?  
  
Hiei - It's about Ryuu.  
  
Rinoa - I've noticed she has stopped flirting with you. Did you do something to upset her?  
  
Hiei - I don't think so.  
  
Rinoa - Then. . . why did she stop?  
  
Hiei - I think I know why.  
  
Rinoa - Why?  
  
Hiei - I saw her with this guy. Kuwabara asked her who he was and she said he was her koibito.  
  
Rinoa - *gasp* who is he?  
  
Hiei - A guy with long purple hair. His name's Nuriko.  
  
Rinoa - So. . . Ryuu's not bothering you. Is that a good thing?  
  
Hiei - No. Even though I may not show it . . . I . . . I love Ryuu.  
  
Rinoa - Why didn't you tell her, Hiei?  
  
Hiei - I don't know. But it pisses me off to see her with any guy besides me.  
  
Rinoa - I'm really sorry, but . . . I can't do anything.  
  
Hiei - I know . . . I just really wanted to talk to someone . . . and I figured you'd understand me better than anyone else.  
  
Rinoa - You really thought that?  
  
Hiei - Yeah. You're good at understanding how others feel.  
  
Rinoa - . . .  
  
Hiei - *hugs the demoness* Rei's lucky.  
  
Rinoa (thinking) What is he doing. . .? He's so sad. I didn't know Hiei could be sad . . . Maybe he's always been this way . . .  
  
Hiei - *releases her*  
  
Rinoa - *backs away*  
  
Hiei - Rinoa . . . don't freak out. I just want to be close to someone. I just want for someone to understand me. I want to be near you.  
  
Rinoa - O-okay. . .  
  
(black blur)  
  
~*~Moments Later, After Everyone Meets Up Again~*~  
  
Ayame - Where's Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara - *walks up covered in blue paint* I'm. . . here.  
  
Rinoa - What happened?  
  
Rei - umm. . .  
  
Kuwabara - Rei went crazy.  
  
Kurama - *to Rinoa* Did anyone shoot you?  
  
Kohaku - I did!  
  
Ryuu - This is strange. Ayame was shot more than you, Rin.  
  
Nuriko - Mostly by Ryuu.  
  
Kurama - Okay. Kohaku, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Ryuu, and Nuriko, you guys go. We'll stay here.  
  
(They wander into the woods)  
  
Rei - *to Rinoa* I noticed you shot Kohaku.  
  
Rinoa - Yeah. He almost cried.  
  
~*~*Ten Minutes Later~*~*  
  
Ryuu - They should be coming now.  
  
Nuriko - How'd you get paired with Kuwabara?  
  
Ryuu - He was the only one left.  
  
Nuriko - Oh.  
  
Ryuu - I hope he isn't doing anything stupid.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara - Hey look, a chipmunk!  
  
Chipmunk - *runs up a tree trunk*  
  
Kuwabara - Wait! *shoots at the chipmunk, leaving a line of purple spots all the way up the tree*  
  
Kuwabara - Damn chipmunk.  
  
Rei - That was a squirrel.  
  
Kuwabara - Wah!  
  
Rei and Rinoa - *shoot Kuwabara repeatedly*  
  
Kuwabara - *screams like a little girl* *falls over*  
  
Rei and Rinoa - *walk away*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke - Why'd you let Rinoa shoot you there?  
  
Kohaku - I told her she could shoot me since I shot her. . . she was aiming for my leg. . . and missed.  
  
Yusuke - Oh.  
  
~*~Hours Later, After The Cussing, Running, And Violence Is Over~*~  
  
Ryuu - we have another car now!  
  
Rinoa - Now we should go . . . somewhere!  
  
Kurama - First we have to turn in the paintball guns.  
  
Ayame - Are we really going to go somewhere covered in paint?  
  
Rinoa - it isn't THAT much.  
  
(The group approaches a pond-like object)  
  
Ryuu - We should just go back to Kurama's and play video games or something.  
  
Kurama - Sure, it's okay with me.  
  
Ryuu - 'Kay! I'll ride with Nuriko!  
  
Kohaku - Rin! Watch out! *Pushes her into the pond*  
  
Rinoa - Eep!  
  
Ayame - That wasn't very nice.  
  
Rei - That was fucking evil.  
  
Rinoa - *laughs* *gets out of the water*  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Kohaku - You would have cried if the water was all murky and not see through.  
  
Rinoa - *is soaking wet* It's cold!  
  
Everyone - *return with their guns and exit the small building*  
  
Nuriko - Okay, who's going with me?  
  
Ryuu - MEEEEEE!  
  
Ayame - I'm going with Kurama.  
  
Hiei - Me too.  
  
Rinoa - I'll ride with Kurama.  
  
Rei - me too.  
  
Ryuu - So . . . I guess the rest of us are going with Nuriko. ^.^  
  
(The groups walk in separate directions to their cars)  
  
Rinoa - Who's driving?  
  
Hiei - Regardless of who's driving, I get the passenger's seat.  
  
Ayame - *looks disappointed*  
  
Rei - I don't feel like driving.  
  
Rinoa - Can I?  
  
Kurama - Not in my car.  
  
Ayame - So. . . I guess I'm sitting in the back.  
  
Rinoa - I'll sit in the middle!  
  
Ayame - Okay.  
  
Rei - Okay, Rin.  
  
Rinoa - It's coooooold!  
  
Rei - *laughs* you can wear my jacket once we get in the car.  
  
Rinoa - You left it in there?  
  
Rei - Yeah.  
  
Rinoa - Okay. ^.^  
  
(Kurama unlocks the car and everyone gets in)  
  
Ayame - *sits behind Kurama*  
  
Rei - *hands Rinoa his super cool black dragon hoodie*  
  
Rinoa - Arigatou. *Puts on the magic hoodie*  
  
Rei - *smile* you're welcome.  
  
(And so, they head towards Kurama's house)  
  
Rinoa - (thinking) So . . . Hiei has feelings too . . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hiei - It pisses me off to see her with any guy besides me.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rinoa - (thinking) He really does love Ryuu . . . He just wants to be able to talk to someone.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hiei - Rei's lucky . . . I just want to be close to someone . . . I want to be near you.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rinoa - (thinking) but what did he mean by that . . .?  
  
~*~In The Other Car~*~  
  
Kohaku - Are we there yet?  
  
Yusuke - No. We aren't.  
  
Kohaku - Shut up. You're so stupid.  
  
Yusuke - Okay.  
  
Nuriko - You guys, don't kill each other.  
  
~*~*At Kurama's House~*~*  
  
Rei - I'm going to take Rin back to her house to change clothes.  
  
Kurama - Okay. We'll stay here until you two come back.  
  
Rei - Okay.  
  
(And so, he and Rinoa exit the house)  
  
Rinoa - Do we get to take the motorcycle?  
  
Rei - Yes. We do. *Hands Rinoa a black motorcycle helmet*  
  
Rinoa - Yay!  
  
~*~At Kurama's House~*~  
  
Ayame - Kiri, Koso, hello.  
  
Kiri - Muuurk?  
  
Ayame - You're aunt is coming over later, sweetie.  
  
Kiri - Murk! ^.^  
  
Kohaku - Fuck!  
  
Koso - *runs and hides behind Ayame* MURK!  
  
Kohaku - The little bastard bit me!  
  
Ayame - Don't call him that! *Pets Koso* Are you okay?  
  
Kohaku - Why are you asking HIM if he's okay?! I'm the one that was bitten!  
  
Ayame - Yes, but you were not the one that was frightened by a maniac.  
  
Koso - M-urk! *Walks away*  
  
Kohaku - Stupid little fox.  
  
~*~At Rinoa's House~*~  
  
Rinoa - *is now wearing dry clothes* Okay, I'm ready.  
  
Rei - *sitting on the couch* oh really?  
  
Rinoa - Yes. *Sits down beside him* we can go to Kurama's now.  
  
Rei - You want to go see Kiri and Koso?  
  
Rinoa - Yes. *Smiles* I love those little foxes.  
  
Rei - I guess it's a Koorime thing.  
  
Rinoa - It is. *Hugs Rei*  
  
Rei - *smiles*  
  
Rinoa - *blinks a few times* Hi.  
  
Rei - hey. *Kisses Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa - *smiles*  
  
Rei - *puts his arms around her* *gently pushes his arm down, so that she is laying on the couch, with him laying on top of her* *kisses her*  
  
Rinoa - *feels Rei's hand slowly advance to her chest* Rei . . .  
  
Rei - What? *Kisses her*  
  
Rinoa - *struggling to free herself from under Rei* . . . please stop . . .  
  
Rei - . . . Rin . . . *sits up* I'm sorry . . .  
  
Rinoa - *sits up as well* It's okay . . .  
  
~*~At Kurama's House~*~  
  
Ryuu - Umm. . . you guys, where's Rinoa and Rei. . .? They left like an hour ago.  
  
Nuriko - Oh . . .  
  
Kohaku - Wow . . . Innocent little Rinoa . . . and Rei . . .  
  
Ryuu - No. . . Rei's a good guy . . . he wouldn't force Rin to do anything.  
  
Kohaku- You're right.  
  
Ryuu - We should call . . . just in case. *Finds a phone* *calls Rinoa* hey you.  
  
Rinoa - Hi.  
  
Ryuu - Why are you still at your house?  
  
Rinoa - Umm. . . you see, what had happen' was. . .  
  
(A/N: Remember that, Ryuu?)  
  
Ryuu - oh God!! What happened!  
  
Rinoa - Nothing.  
  
Ryuu - What'd he try to get you to do?!  
  
Rinoa - Nothing.  
  
Ryuu - I always knew he was a bad person! That fucking bastard. I hate that guy!  
  
Rinoa - Ryuu, nothing happened.  
  
Ryuu - . . . oh.  
  
Rinoa - Anyway. . . why'd you call?  
  
Ryuu - To see if you were alive.  
  
Rinoa - Shut up.  
  
Kohaku - I wanna talk!  
  
Ryuu - *gives him the phone* Here.  
  
Kohaku - Hi Rin. What happened?  
  
Rinoa - Nothing.  
  
Kohaku - Oh.  
  
Rinoa - . . .  
  
Kohaku - So, when are you coming back over?  
  
Rinoa - I don't know.  
  
Kohaku - So, why not now?  
  
Rinoa - Fine.  
  
Kohaku - Bye, crazy little bitch.  
  
Rinoa - I'm going to beat you, like a redheaded stepchild.  
  
Kohaku - Oh really?  
  
Rinoa - Yes.  
  
Kohaku - Bye Chihiro.  
  
Rinoa - I don't much like my real name . . .  
  
Kohaku - Fine! Bye Ri-chan.  
  
Rinoa - Bye! ^.^ *hangs up*  
  
Kohaku - She's coming over now.  
  
Kurama - where's Koso?  
  
Kohaku - I don't know where the damn thing is!  
  
Kurama - I wasn't asking you.  
  
Kohaku - What? You wanna start something, flower boy?!  
  
Kurama - *walks away*  
  
Kohaku - Yeah, walk away!  
  
~Later, At Kurama's~  
  
(the doorbell rings)  
  
Kurama - *opens the door* Hi.  
  
Rinoa and Rei - Hi. *Walk in*  
  
Kiri - *runs to Rinoa* meeurk!  
  
Rinoa - Kiri Kiri, hi!  
  
Ayame - hi.  
  
Rinoa - Where's . . . Hiei . . .?  
  
Kurama - I don't know . . .  
  
Rinoa - Is he here . . .?  
  
Kohaku - Yes . . .  
  
(a gunshot is heard from somewhere)  
  
Rinoa - Oh my God! *runs in the direction of the gunshot*  
  
Ryuu - What was that?!!  
  
Rinoa - *opens the door leading to the guest bedroom, revealing Hiei lying there on the red, bloodstained carpet*  
  
Rei - Shit . . .  
  
Rinoa - *hugs Rei*  
  
Ryuu - Oh shit . . . Hiei!  
  
~*~*~  
  
And that's all.  
  
So, thanks to everyone who let me use their characters and everything. ^.^  
  
Should I continue? I think I will . . . ^.^  
  
Hee hee, I'll post chapter 2 or a sequel soon!  
  
~Bunnies~  
  
~Shadow Rinoa~ 


End file.
